


tease me, baby girl

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, yui and kiyoko are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends, more than friends, so they could hang out in their undies, do their homework, watch some tv. That didn’t matter. It was fine. They could be productive like that.</p><p>(no they couldn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease me, baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> why have i never given my haiykuu queens love

“Baby, you’re dripping.” The hand on her thigh tickled closer, skirting nearer to the prominent damp spot staining her underwear. “Let me make you feel good.”

Kiyoko shrugged her shoulders and bit her lower lip, not knowing where to look but knowing that Yui’s face was the last place she wanted to. Her cheeks were already flush with blood and her pulse had been shuddering in her veins for awhile now, making her whole body feel fragile and hot.

The two of them were in their underwear because it was too hot to be in their uniforms after school. At least that’s what Yui had said. They were friends, more than friends, so they could hang out in their undies, do their homework, watch some tv. That didn’t matter. It was fine. They could be productive like that.

Until Yui had started to kiss at her neck and snap her bra straps teasingly and squeeze at her breasts. She knew how sensitive she was, how easy it was to get her wet. How little whispers into her ear and light scratches along the bottom of her tummy made her _soaking wet_.

“Don’t be shy,” Yui laughed and pressed her middle finger into the wet fabric, adding pressure to Kiyoko’s entrance. Rubbing circles, pressing harder, not going inside yet _needing_ it to be. Kiyoko’s teeth dug harder into her lip and she pushed her hips trying to get her _in_. _Put it in me put it in me please_.

But it just wouldn’t go in. That finger was rubbing into her entrance playing with it was a toy. To Yui, Kiyoko’s whole body was a toy. She knew how she wanted to play with it, how Kiyoko wanted to be played with, how she _needed_ to be played with. And this was one of the ways, this _teasing_.

It made her insides clench and throb and warm up hotter, miserable that there wasn’t any real satisfying pleasure yet. Like actually having fingers in her, or a tongue, or a mouth sucking out all the slick oozing out of her achey cunt. _Don’t be a liar, Yui. Make me feel good._

And Yui wasn’t a liar.

But she was a tease.

The finger pressing into her cunt, just shy of sinking inside began to feather-lightly stroke up and down the length of her slit. Kiyoko’s breath hitched and her lewdly splay thighs went even wider because she needed friction, wanted it everywhere. Kiyoko rocked herself into the captain’s finger and Yui’s own peal of laughter followed.

“Baby girl wants to feel good, doesn’t she?”

Kiyoko wouldn’t dignify that with a response.

“Awww, c’mon Kiyoko. I’m only kidding.” Yui snickered and leaned forward to sweetly kiss the other girl on the lips. Yui’s lips always tasted like vanilla chapstick. It took serious effort for the club manager not to smile.

The sweet kiss, however, turned into two, then four then several more kisses that were anything but sweet. Yui’s fingers were gently rubbing at her girlfriend’s hot cunt, and Kiyoko liked the way the small bit of pleasure made her feel good and throb deep inside. Yui was asking for forgiveness for her ridiculous dirty talking, and she was definitely gonna get it with the way her thumb was starting to treat her still-covered clit to small, hard circles. 

Kiyoko’s knees bent as the rubbing got faster and firmer, her body processing that _this is good I can get off on this_. Her sock-less feet readjusted themselves on her bed and she tightened her jaw at how good that fleshy little nub could make her feel. How Yui could break her so easily was almost so embarrassing. And the captain drunk in that fact with pride. 

Although she wasn’t a spiteful person, she liked to keep her girlfriend’s ego in check so Kiyoko swallowed her sounds and focused on the dark red color of nail polish on her feet. How the color moved as she curled her toes, how pretty it looked in Yui’s white bedsheets, how it only distracted her minutely from amazing Yui’s fingers rubbing her off felt.

“Would you talk to me if I ate you out?” Yui asked after a moment. Her voice was slightly lower than normal and it made Kiyoko shiver. Or maybe it was what she was insinuating. That could also definitely be it. But that wasn’t important.

What _was_ was that Yui was good at a lot of things: volleyball, making friends, memorization and unknown to everyone except for her sexual partners, oral sex.

Kiyoko sighed. She knew when she was cornered. “Maybe I will.”

Yui’s eyes brightened at that, even though Kiyoko’s answer sounded vaguely like a pout. “Yay!”

That was too adorable.

Kiyoko couldn’t help but smile as she put one of her hands in Yui’s cropped pixie cut and tugged downward gently. That was all the asking the manager was gonna do, and both of them knew that. 

Yui feigned being scandalized with an overdramatized gasp and a naughty giggle, “Ooh, someone wants their clit sucked.”

Kiyoko’s smile grew playful, and she pulled her girlfriend’s hair a little when she admitted, “I do.”

That actually shocked Yui, that comeback. But she recovered quickly. She always did. “I love it when you let that mouth of yours get filthy.”

“Can you just-“

“Yeah, yeah, _I will, baby_.”

And Yui did.

Her mouth latched to the crotch of Kiyoko’s panties and gave her a few confident licks through the cotton. Even with the barrier, Kiyoko was still sensitive, could feel that tongue make her entire core shiver with a physical _yes_. Kiyoko gasped, her thighs both twitching automatically with relief. And when Yui went up and started to flick her tongue out and lave into where she knew Kiyoko’s clit was, she curled her toes and let her moan.

Yui lingered down there, sucking at Kiyoko through her slick, icky panties until Kiyoko felt her lungs were burning. She gripped at Yui’s hair and tugged because she couldn’t take this anymore and whimpered a slew of _take them off and suck me out_.

A small sound left Yui’s mouth. And in no time she was mouthing into Kiyoko’s bare thigh, “Sit on my face, then.”

Kiyoko nodded numbly as Yui flipped herself onto her back as Kiyoko shucked off her grossly wet with discharge panties. Yui watched her drop them to the floor with something like awe. Then with a mumbled _what the hell_ the captain shimmied off her own and tossed them aside, too.

Kiyoko rolled her eyes.

“It’s hot!” Yui whined defensively. “And this makes it easier to touch myself while i’m eating you out.”

That made the manager turn red. 

Yui smirked as she cooed, “Now sit on my face.”

So Kiyoko did.

Yui was very good at eating people out. Like very very _very good_. Like good enough that Kiyoko was already having trouble keeping her breathing steady and her hips from rolling down against Yui’s mouth good. There was already a nice tension building low in her belly and it kept pulsing tighter and tighter every time the captain would do something new, something that made Kiyoko curl downward and cry out a strangled, pleasured and broken sound.

Her hands were threaded in Yui’s scalp and she rode her face because it felt too good not too. A suck on her clit here, a lick along her folds there, a tongue shooting inside her _finally_. Stretching and moving and _kissing her in ways that made her melt_. Kiyoko liked that, that tongue fucking. And she told Yui as much with pulls to her hair and a screech of a moan that sounded like it was right out of a dirty movie.

Kiyoko was heaving through her nose, staring up at the ceiling and whining quiet, forcibly-quiet moans. Tremors deep inside her were making her rock arrhythmically and quicker into Yui’s face. And Yui’s not touching her own throbby cunt because her hands were holding onto her hips to keep Kiyoko relatively still because _shhhhh baby girl it’s okay i’ll get you there just don’t break my nose_ and Kiyoko’s hot with humiliation but she couldn’t stop because she’s so close it _hurts_.

“Yui,” Kiyoko whines because she doesn’t know what to do, and she looks down when she hears her girlfriend laughing. Her cheeks and mouth are slick and shiny with her wetness and more heat blooms down Kiyoko’s neck and chest because it’s kinda embarrassing that she’s _wet_. She’s sweaty and hot and she feels like a live wire and _why the hell is her bra still on_.

“Wanna get on your back?”

Kiyoko nods because she doesn’t trust herself to speak and carefully on shaking legs swings herself off of Yui and plops down next to her, thighs spread and knees bent and toes curled into the rumpled sheets, ready to pick up where they left off because all these achey contractions in her need to result in an orgasm or else she’s gonna go insane.

Yui blows her a kiss as she sat up and unclasped her own bra and chucks it off the bed. Kiyoko mentally berated herself for not doing the same, but she’s too fidgety to move on her own. 

Yui must have read that thought, that _why the hell is my bra still on_ because she cracked a reassuring grin. “It’s cute! I get to see every naked part of you except for your adorable boobs.”

“I’m sweating through it.” Kiyoko frowned and begrudgingly leaned up so she could get it off her as soon as possible. Yui’s grin widened when she shamelessly allowed herself to ogle her chest, how it jiggled as Kiyoko plopped back down.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Yui sighed and scooted between Kiyoko’s legs. Her hands rubbed at the insides of her thighs as she continued to stare, “Great tits, cute tummy, and the prettiest little cunt, too.”

Kiyoko slapped one of Yui’s hands away with a pointed look.

“Did I do something wrong?” was the terrified squeak of a response.

“Do you have to be so gross all the time?”

Yui actually flushed real hot at the question. “I’m trying to turn you on…!”

“You were before with your mouth, keep doing that.”

“Kiyoko!” Yui’s flush got hotter but with the way her expression twitched, it was easy to see that it was exactly what she wanted to hear. 

“Please.” Kiyoko widened her legs a little more invitingly, trying to get her girlfriend to just stop talking for once and do what she wanted. Yui looked so weak, biting her lip and staring at every bare inch of her girlfriend.

It didn’t take long before she went down and got back to work. Kiyoko groaned in her throat and balled the white sheets in her fists and breathed out a “ _Yes_.”

Yui moaned against her and pulled away enough so she could press two fingers into Kiyoko’s soft body. The manager actually cried out when Yui twisted and curled her fingers and started to firmly press into all the sensitive spots inside her. _Yes yes like that Yui._

And then a tongue was lapping at her swollen clit neglected at the top of her slit, and Kiyoko actually whined through her nose. Her hips were rolling into Yui’s mouth again, but with this position Yui was in more control, could keep her hips stable enough to finger fuck Kiyoko the way she needed and suck on her clit at the same time without busting her nose.

Kiyoko’s hands were pulling at Yui’s hair again and Yui was making desperate little noises with each tug. She liked that. Kiyoko could see her hips rocking a little, searching for friction for herself but not getting much. Kiyoko swore that after she came she’d give Yui whatever she wanted, come the way she wanted to because with the way Yui was making her feel she deserved _the world_.

Everything was so hot and her body felt so _achey good_. She was so _close_. Her feet were scrambling for purchase on the mattress but no matter what she couldn’t keep them still. _Fuck fuck fuck_. The throbs were turning into harsh pulses and Kiyoko felt like she was dying, it felt so _good._ Each little suck made her shake and her body _scream_ and _yes yes yes_ three fingers stretching her and slamming into _that spot_ her cunt was soaked and the gross squelches sounded so loud and filthy and -

\- Kiyoko was dying and she all but _screamed_ as she lifted her hips up and her neck back and just let everything in her body shiver because she couldn’t stop. Her throat was working on its own, babbling nonsense as she pulled Yui closer, weakly and instinctively grinding into her as her orgasm shuddered through her and made her bones feel weak, _gooey hot_. She felt sweaty and gross but tingly good and so fond of how her lungs seemed to be broken, gasping deeply and still not feeling like she was getting any air.

Yui was so good, kissing her slit softly, wet suctiony kisses pulling the last shudders out of her before Kiyoko started to come down. The fingers in her gave a couple more thrusts that made Kiyoko hum low in her throat before they were removed out of her with a slick sound. Kiyoko felt sleepy and amazing still, and Yui saddled up to nuzzle into her neck with humid little loving pants.

Kiyoko kissed her cheek as a thank you.

“You’re welcome!” Yui tittered, face flushed as she gushed, “I love eating you out, so really, it’s no problem.”

She couldn’t muster up the will to roll her eyes. Instead Kiyoko started to brush through her girlfriend’s seeaty bangs. “So what about you?”

“What?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Haha!” Yui squeaked and suddenly seemed _bashful_ , “It’s fine, you’re tired. I can just -“

“No.” Kiyoko’s voice gained some actual strength, from where she had no idea. “I’ll go down on you, baby girl.”

Yui moaned and pulled herself away like she had been electrocuted. Her eyes were impossibly wide and she stared at Kiyoko like she didn’t know if this was the same girlfriend she knew and loved before her. Kiyoko smiled and covered her mouth as she giggled.

“I knew that name stuff was more for your benefit. Don’t lie to me like that, Yui.”

Yui still looked terrified but helplessly turned on. She gulped with the ghost of a smile, “I’ve created a monster.”

Kiyoko just scrunched her nose.

“Fine, fine c’mon! I’ll be quiet! I’m sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
